leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-5224716-20140912062406/@comment-1905446-20141119065515
Sheen into BotRK is a good option. Trinity Force's doubling of the Spellblade proc damage is not enough to justify spending the TONS OF GOLD required to get the full item first on many champions. Sure, Twisted Fate can use all of the stats on the Trinity Force, but the added attack speed and chasing power on BotRK is just excellent, and should build out around the same time as your enemy ADC gets their Infinity Edge (you only need 600 more gold to complete a Sheen+BotRK than they need to get the IE, plus you're probably spending less on potions). Sheen rush on TF in any lane is good, but if you somehow have enough gold on your first back to complete a BotRK, definitely go for that immediately. I find that going Sheen->BotRK->Trinity Force->Bloodthirster makes for some ridiculous power and durability in the mid game since your damage is hugely dependent on AD for Pick a Card and AS for Stacked Deck. My fourth and fifth items are usually Maw of Malmortius (or Mercurial Scimitar) and Last Whisper in whichever order makes the most sense, with Zephyr of course being the boot replacement if you get an extra ~2k gold after your build is complete. If you're steamrolling, you can get Zephyr before your MR item (and occasionally even before your LW), making your chase truly, truly outrageous. A rebuttal to the earlier response: AD ratios have literally never changed on TF, and his range has only ever been buffed (450->510->525). Wild Cards has always been AP scaling only, and it's the only thing that has had a range nerf. In fact, the Wild Cards animation is slow enough that you'll actually lose out on damage as an AD Twisted Fate by casting the spell in 90% of cases. What AD TF brings to the table is his own hard CC, which is pretty hard to come by for ADCs these days. He can also split push quickly with blue cards in relative safety by escaping with gold or red cards (or occasionally Gate). Building a BT in the place of IE makes him a sustain monster, and he doesn't need crits to do crazy damage very quickly. There's no other ranged champion who has an on demand stun. And his is 2 seconds once you max the skill, making it one of the longest stuns in the game. You can move 8-10 Teemos further away or proc Stacked Deck twice, have all of your health back, and probably get a crit off your Trinity Force alone while the target is stunned. Just because he doesn't behave or build like the current top ADC champions doesn't mean he has poor survivability. Sure, he doesn't explode a target in two Lich Bane procs, but I'd say AD TF is actually more durable than AP (not hard to do, TBH). What AD TF loses out on most is the super-long range poke and waveclear from Wild Cards since the crazy sustain and move speed lets him duel just as well as AP, just over 2-4 second bursts instead of 0-3 second bursts.